St Valentine and the Genius
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Someone sent Dr. Reid a valentine. Can he figure out who his secret admirer is before the rest of the team?


_St. Valentine and the Genius_

The elevator doors dinged open and Reid stepped out. He looked around the office and just shook his head. Several of the staff had hung corny paper hearts from the ceiling and he could see JJ's desk had a very large Cupid mounted to it. He proceeded to his desk and sat down. He turned on his computer only to notice an envelope placed carefully on his keyboard. He pushed it aside but as soon as he had moved it, he felt a presence leaning over him. He spun around to see Morgan.

"don't do that," Reid gasped.

"Who's this from?" the other agent asked, picking up the envelope.

"I don't know. Now give it back," Reid answered, reaching for the object. Morgan took a step back and slid his finger under the flap of the envelope, extracting the card from within.

"How cute. Someone gave you a valentine," he teased the twenty-four year old. Morgan opened the card and nearly bent over laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Reid demanded.

"To my darling Reid. May these valentine wishes find you safe. Never forget that love isn't something one can see or touch. It is known in the deepest part of the soul," Morgan read aloud. Reid finally managed to snatch the card back.

"It's unsigned, man," Morgan noted.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked, noting the embarrassed look on Reid's face.

"Reid has a secret admirer," Morgan answered, grinning.

"Really?" Hotch asked, taking the card from the younger man's hand.

"What? Can't I get a little privacy here?" he whined.

"It's probably from one of the girls," Hotch muttered. Reid nodded and looked around. Emily wasn't in sight and neither was JJ. He assumed Garcia was in her little hub of computer bliss. He silently excused himself from Morgan and Hotch and headed to get some coffee, the card tucked under his arm. Just as he reached for the coffee pot another hand collided with his. He looked up to see JJ.

"Morning, Reid," she greeted, flashing him a quick smile. He stared at her for a moment. Was she flirting with him? They'd gone to that Red Skins game last year.

"JJ can I ask you something?" he blurted. She put the coffee pot down and looked at him.

"Sure," she answered.

"Would you…ever send one of the team members a valentine?" he asked.

"Um…no offense but I spend enough time with you all. I think not killing each other is better than a card," JJ answered, patting him on the arm. Reid breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't JJ. Somehow that made him happy. Sure he liked her but he didn't really want to like her in _that_ way.

"Find anything yet?" Gideon asked, making Reid jump.

"What?" he asked.

"About your secret admirer. Hotch and Morgan told me," Gideon replied.

"Nothing is a secret around here," Reid mumbled more to himself than Gideon.

"Well…it's not from JJ," Reid stated after a sip of coffee.

"I think I saw Garcia heading towards the copy machine," the superior agent chortled. Reid smiled weakly and headed back towards his desk. He set his coffee cup down and took the most circuitous route to the copy machine he could. When he got there Garcia was just turning around.

"Reid! Where'd you come from?" she asked, startled.

"Um…over there," he replied, indicating the kitchen.

"Oh," Penelope said with a laugh.

"Hey Garcia…would you ever send someone on the team a valentine?" he blurted.

"Only if I got one first. Bu alas…I must spend yet another Valentine's Day alone," she answered. With that she headed back downstairs to hole herself up in her own office. He breathed another sigh of relief but this time it was a little bit aggravated. That meant that it had to be Emily. But he didn't even know her. He traipsed back to his desk and flopped into the chair.

"Struck out again?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. You should send her a valentine. She might send you one back," Reid answered. He had to poke fun at Morgan sometime. It was only fair.

"Maybe I already have and she just didn't get it yet," Morgan shot back. Reid just shook his head, his shoulders falling.

"What's up, man?" Morgan pressed.

"Well…It's not JJ. And it's not Garcia. That leaves Emily," Reid answered. As if on cue, Emily walked in and sat down at her desk.

"Well go on…ask her," Morgan prompted. Reid cleared his throat and wheeled over to her desk.

"Morning," he greeted as casually as he could.

"Morning, Reid," Emily greeted back.

"Would you ever send a team member an unsigned valentine?" he asked bluntly.

"Honestly….no. I don't know you guys that well…" she began but trailed off. Reid could tell she had something more she wanted to say.

"What?" he pressed.

"Can I see that?" she asked, pointing to the card. He slowly handed it over. She looked at the envelope and nodded to herself.

"There was a woman in here earlier. She didn't say anything, just put the card on your computer," Emily explained.

"A woman? What did she look like?" he inquired.

"Light brown hair. Pretty. She seemed to know her way around the place," she expounded but stopped when she saw the elevator doors open.

"That's her," she stated, pointing to the woman in the elevator. Reid looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Elle," Reid rasped out. He slowly got up and made his way to the elevator. He stepped inside and the door closed.

"Going down?" Elle asked, leaning against the wall.

"You…you gave me a valentine card?" he asked.

"Guilty," she answered. How ironic that felt to her.

"But why didn't you sign it?" he probed.

"I wanted to mess with your head, Reid. It's not often anyone can," she teased. Before he could say anything, she pulled him to her and kissed him gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day genius," she breathed.

"Thank you," he murmured, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"You should get back up there before they miss you," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead. He pressed the button for the floor above them and as the doors opened, he stepped out. He sat down at his desk and the rest of the male members of the team flocked to him like vultures.

"So did you figure it out?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Reid answered.

"Well…who was it?" Hotch inquired.

"Someone who wanted to play games with a genius. And for once, she won," Reid replied cryptically. He wasn't going to tell them that Elle was his valentine.


End file.
